


Daddy

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, FE3H Kinkmeme, Gentle Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, maybe? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: From the moment the word ‘daddy’ passed Sylvain’s lips, a joke he’d made a million times, something in the air was different. Rodrigue had looked pained, as if fighting a war within himself as he regarded Sylvain with a flush creeping up along his cheeks. “Sylvain,” he’d said very firmly, “I’ve asked you to stop calling me that.”A retort died on Sylvain’s lips, his cheeky smile dropping when he noticed the bulge in the man’s trousers. His heart had flip-flopped in his chest. “And if I don’t want to?” he said instead, very serious, meeting the man’s eyes evenly.Rodrigue took a moment to answer. “You understand what you’re asking?”“Of course, Daddy.”_____Fill for FE3H Kinkmeme
Relationships: Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> As a kid Sylvain wished Rodrigue was his dad and when he gets older he calls Rodrigue daddy as a joke, not realising how much it turns Rodrigue on.
> 
> Eventually Rodrigue decides enough is enough after Sylvain calls him it again and the two wind up in bed together with Rodrigue referring to himself as daddy and Sylvain calling Rodrigue it.
> 
> Bonus if Rodrigue calls Sylvain little boy, boy, good boy etc. and uses pet names.
> 
> Can be pre t/s or post  
> ____
> 
> I don't normally do daddy kink stuff, so I hope it's not too cringe or anything. I also realized as I was writing that it might have turned kinda dom/sub, too, so I tagged that as a better safe than sorry. Hope you like it, OP.

Sylvain's head is spinning where he sits on his knees, painfully hard in his trousers, licking his lips as he looks at the flushed cock in front of him. Rodrigue looks down at him, blue eyes soft, a gentle hand carding through Sylvain’s hair. “Go on.” Sylvain hesitates, just for a second. “You want to be a good boy for Daddy, don’t you?”

And, goddess, if that doesn’t do something for him.

He wraps his lips around the head of the man’s leaking cock, letting his eyelids flutter shut.

Once upon a time, Sylvain had dreamed – literally had dreams – of what his life would have been like if Rodrigue had been his father instead of his own. The man had always treated Sylvain kindly, treated him just the same as his own sons. And when the boys had gotten in trouble for their antics, he’d never hesitated from handing out punishments right along side Felix (and sometimes Glenn, though it was rare that the older boy got caught), whether that was time out, no dessert, or a spanking.

At around thirteen, Sylvain, thinking himself very clever, started jokingly calling him ‘daddy,’ much to Felix’s irritation, especially as it continued as they got older. For a time, Rodrigue would simply chuckle and go along with it.

Sylvain started noticing a change in the last year or two, however. Instead of laughing, he would notice the man shift uncomfortably, purse his lips tight together, and scold Sylvain for being far too old for that.

Sylvain kept doing it.

Somewhere along the way, his dreams of his pretend ‘daddy’ went from innocent enough to… decidedly less so. Sylvain had brought himself off more times than he was willing to admit to the images that were seared into his brain from accidentally seeing the man pleasuring himself in his office just months before Sylvain and Felix were to head off to the Officers Academy. He hadn’t been discovered, and he kept it tucked away as his dirty little secret. Because there had to be something wrong with him, right? Jerking off to thoughts of his best friend’s dad?

He hadn’t expected to see Rodrigue during his term at the Officers Academy, but there the man was anyway, sent to collect the Lance of Ruin stolen by Sylvain’s own brother in their father’s stead after Sylvain’s class retrieved it. Maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised to find the man knocking on his bedroom door, concerned and checking in on him.

Sylvain had deflected his questions, for the most part, playing off the slew of uncomfortable feelings that swirled in his stomach with jokes and levity. And from the moment the word ‘daddy’ passed Sylvain’s lips, a joke he’d made a million times, something in the air was different. Rodrigue had looked pained, as if fighting a war within himself as he regarded Sylvain with a flush creeping up along his cheeks. “Sylvain,” he’d said very firmly, “I’ve asked you to stop calling me that.”

A retort died on Sylvain’s lips, his cheeky smile dropping when he noticed the bulge in the man’s trousers. His heart had flip-flopped in his chest. “And if I don’t want to?” he said instead, very serious, meeting the man’s eyes evenly.

Rodrigue took a moment to answer. “You understand what you’re asking?”

“Of course, _Daddy_.” Rodrigue closed the space between them slowly, stopping in front of where Sylvain was leaning against his desk. He noticed very suddenly the way his fingers were curled tightly around the edge, so tight they were starting to ache.

The look in the man’s blue eyes was hungry as he cupped Sylvain’s chin gently. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, _what_?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Like a dam breaking, that was all it took for Rodrigue to let loose his restraint as he claimed Sylvain’s lips with his own. Sylvain had kissed a lot of people in his time. None had ever left him half so breathless. Time muddled in Sylvain’s head, just a jumble of lips and hands roaming over his chest and soft gasps swallowed between them. Before he knew it, Rodrigue was gently urging him to his knees, coaxing him to be a good boy and take his cock deep in his throat.

“Look at me, Sylvain,” Rodrigue prompts, and Sylvain blinks his eyes open as he’s pulled from his thoughts, peering up through his lashes at the man. He smiles fondly, his face flushed and eyes hazing over with pleasure. That look alone is enough to set Sylvain brimming with a mixture of pride and arousal. “Such a good boy. So pretty on your knees.” He strokes Sylvain’s chin softly. “Will you swallow for Daddy?”

All Sylvain can do is hum around his length. The hand in his hair tightens just a fraction before Rodrigue spends in his mouth with something between a contented sigh and a moan escaping his lips. Sylvain swallows down the hot spurts obediently.

He waits on his knees, looking up expectantly as Rodrigue pants above him, hand idly stroking through his hair, blunt nails lightly scratching at his scalp. “So good for me, Sylvain,” he coos. “I think you deserve a reward for being such a good little boy.” A shiver of anticipation runs down Sylvain’s spine. “Undress and go lay down.”

Sylvain practically trips over himself to carry out the man’s instructions, letting his clothes fall haphazardly to the floor. He settles himself in the middle of the bed, hard cock leaking against his stomach. Rodrigue’s eyes rake him up and down as he takes his time stripping, neatly folding his clothes and setting them on the desk before crossing over to the bed and sitting on the edge next to Sylvain.

“What a handsome boy you’ve become,” he sighs, fingers tracing lightly down Sylvain’s chest, warm and calloused. “Do you have any idea what your little game has been doing to me?” He looks at Sylvain expectantly, waiting for an answer.

“No, Daddy.”

Deft fingers tweak at one of Sylvain’s nipples, making his back arch off the bed, a sharp gasp bubbling past his lips. “You would call me daddy with that smirk of yours, and you didn’t know?” Sylvain, perhaps, did have an idea somewhere in the back of his mind about how it affected the man, but he’d always brushed it away as the hormone-addled wishful thinking of a young man with an inexplicable attraction. Still he shakes his head, not wanting to break whatever game they were playing. “You saw me, didn’t you, the last time you were in Fraldarius? When I had to slip away and get myself off?”

Sylvain blinks. “You knew I was watching?”

He laughs, giving the nipple he was rolling between his thumb and forefinger a particularly hard twist that makes Sylvain moan low in his throat. “I did,” he admits. “Tell me what you did after.”

Sylvain bites his lip, feeling his cheeks heat impossibly hotter under Rodrigue’s gaze. “I went back to my room to jack off.”

“What did you think about while you were touching yourself?”

“You, Daddy.” He is almost shocked to hear how needy and desperate he sounds. “I was thinking about your hand on me.”

“Such a naughty little boy,” he scolds, but there’s no bite to it. His hand trails down slowly, over the hard ridges of Sylvain’s abs, through the course patch of red hair, just a few shade darker than that on his head. He skirts around Sylvain’s length with teasing fingers, ghosts them lightly over his balls, still smiling fondly down at Sylvain. Sylvain whines, canting his hips into the touches. “Patience, Sylvain. Tell Daddy what you want.”

“Want you to touch me.”

“I am touching you,” he says with a chuckle, lightly raking his nails down Sylvain’s thigh for emphasis. “Be more specific. Where should I touch you?”

“My cock,” he pleads. “Please, Daddy.”

“Since you’ve asked so nicely.” Rodrigue takes his cock in hand, rubbing his palm over the head to gather the slick precum that’s been collecting there before he gives Sylvain a firm stroke. Sylvain moans at just that little bit of friction, fists knotting into the sheet, bucking up into Rodrigue’s grasp. A firm hand forces his hips still. “Don’t be greedy, boy. Take what Daddy gives you.”

Sylvain can only respond with a moan, trying his best to keep still as Rodrigue pumps his cock in slow, steady strokes. The pleasure coiling in his stomach builds gradually, stoked by the man’s stream of soft praises. Things like _so good for Daddy_ or _doing so well_. “Are you close?”

“So close,” he breathes.

“Will you cum for Daddy?” And what can Sylvain do but groan and spend into the man’s hand after just a few more pumps? “Good boy.” The weight of him disappears from the mattress, and Sylvain feels like he’s floating as he blearily registers Rodrigue returning with a rag from the wash basin to clean them both up.

He leans down to press a soft kiss against Sylvain’s brow. “Would you like to continue, or do you need some time to rest?”

Sylvain shakes his head before he realizes that it doesn’t answer the question asked. “Don’t stop,” he manages.

Rodrigue smiles, swooping to reclaim Sylvain’s lips with his own, letting his tongue dip into Sylvain’s pliant mouth. They kiss slow and lazy for a time, the man’s hand returning to play with his nipples. Sylvain lets out a small whine when the lips leave his and start making their way down the column of his neck, sucking gently on the tender skin there. He wonders if there will be marks left behind, and vaguely hopes that there will.

“Please, Daddy,” he pleads, hands helplessly grabbing at Rodrigue’s shoulders. “Will you fuck me?”

He pulls away from where he was nipping at the juncture between Sylvain’s neck and shoulder, regarding him evenly for a moment. “Would that make my good little boy happy?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He cups Sylvain’s cheek tenderly. “How can I deny you when you look at me like that?” he sighs indulgently. “Do you have any oil?” Sylvain fumbles under his pillow for a moment with hands that tremble slightly, retrieving a small vial he has stashed away there. Rodrigue chuckles as he takes it and carefully removes the cork. “I wonder, has my little boy been naughty and let other men fuck him?”

Sylvain looks away, sheepish as he mutters a barely audible, “yes, Daddy.”

“Who?” he wonders, coating his fingers in the oil and reaching between Sylvain’s parted legs.

A finger traces around his hole lightly. “Some of the knights,” he admits.

“Why them?”

“They don’t care about my Crest or my name or my family’s status.” It feels strangely cathartic, getting this weight off his chest as Rodrigue pushes his finger through the tight ring of muscle clear up to the knuckle and sets a steady pace as he fingers Sylvain open. “They just want an easy hole to fuck.”

Rodrigue is silent for a moment, pondering Sylvain’s words. “I don’t care about your Crest or your name or your status,” he finally says. “Do you think I just want an easy hole to fuck?”

“No, Daddy,” he says quickly, “of course not.”

“Good boy.” The second finger breeches him, drawing a gasp from Sylvain as Rodrigue crooks his fingers and rubs the spot inside him that has him seeing stars. Sylvain grinds down against the fingers until the reminder to be patient and take what he is given forces him to lay still once more. It’s tantamount to torture, the way Rodrigue takes his time stretching Sylvain open with unhurried thrusts of his fingers and light, teasing strokes to Sylvain’s prostate. The room is filled with nothing but the slick sound of the man’s fingers pumping in and out of him, and Sylvain’s own needy moans.

Sylvain whines all the same when the fingers withdraw, earning a soft chuckle from Rodrigue who leans down to kiss him as some sort of quick apology. The man slicks up his cock with some of the remaining oil, stroking himself back to full hardness before he clambers over Sylvain and settles between his thighs. “Are you ready for Daddy’s cock, Sylvain?”

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” he hisses, spreading his legs farther apart in invitation. Rodrigue runs his fingers over the thick muscle of Sylvain’s thighs before pushing his legs up, practically folding him in half. He regards Sylvain’s slick, stretched hole for a moment, running the pad of his thumb over it and seeming to revel in the way it is presented for him, ready for the taking. “Please, Daddy, need you in me.”

“So impatient,” he admonishes lightly, even as he guides the head of his cock to the boy’s entrance. A long, low moan is punched out of Sylvain’s lungs as he pushes slowly inside, stretching and filling him, molding his walls to accommodate his generous length. It feels like forever before he bottoms out, their hips flush together where their bodies join. “Oh, Sylvain, you’re so tight for Daddy. Such a good boy.”

A sound caught somewhere between a whine and a mewl claws free, a sound he might have been embarrassed by had any of his past partners heard it. Rodrigue doesn’t move immediately, leaning down to bracket Sylvain’s head with his arms and kiss him silly while he gives the boy time to adjust to his girth. With his lips claimed, their tongues tangled together, all Sylvain can do to signal that he’s ready is cant his hips, grinding himself against Rodrigue’s cock.

The man seems to get the message as he rolls his hips slowly, setting a steady and surprisingly gentle pace. Honestly, it’s almost overwhelming to Sylvain. His past male partners had all been, as he’d said, just looking for an easy fuck, a hole to pound fast and hard. Rodrigue seems unhurried, taking Sylvain as if they have all the time in the world, savoring him like he was enjoying his favorite meal. Sylvain is simply along for the ride, arms wrapped around the man’s muscular shoulders.

Sylvain doesn’t realize there are tears rolling down his cheeks until Rodrigue gently kisses one away. “Are you in pain?” he asks, hips slowing nearly to a stop.

“No, Daddy,” Sylvain insists, bucking up in a desperate attempt to make him continue. “Feels so good. Don’t stop, please.” Rodrigue obliges, shifting his hips and resuming the sensual pace he’d built.

Now, every thrust strikes against Sylvain’s prostate, sending starbursts of pleasure racking through him. A chorus of moaned _yes_ es and _daddy_ s drip from his lips uninhibited until he is hit by his second orgasm, his nails digging into Rodrigue’s shoulders. His cock valiantly manages a few spurts that splatter on his chest as he practically wails.

Rodrigue grunts above him, his eyes fluttering shut when Sylvain clamps down around him, managing a few more erratic thrusts before spending himself. Warmth spreads in Sylvain’s belly, and the two of them fall limp and pliant against each other, sticky with sweat and panting. They come down from their orgasms slowly, managing a few lethargic kisses between gasps for air.

Sylvain hisses as Rodrigue slowly pulls his softening length from his hole, a little tender and sore in the best possible way. The man watches with a coy smile as a trickle of spend rolls out after, before he urges Sylvain to stretch out his legs. He doesn’t realize they are trembling until the man gently massages each thigh in turn for a moment, coaxing the tense muscle to relax.

With another soft kiss, Rodrigue stands, and Sylvain is too fucked out to do more than whine low in his throat at the loss of the man’s touch. “I’ll be right back,” he assures Sylvain, already halfway across the room to the wash basin for a fresh cloth.

He returns just a moment later and takes his time swiping the cool, damp cloth over Sylvain’s flushed and sweaty skin. He cleans the puddle of cooled spend from Sylvain’s chest and the mess between his legs last. Only after Sylvain is tended to does he clean himself, and he does so quickly, returning to Sylvain and gently urging him over so he can lay along side him.

Sylvain’s head is blissfully empty, reveling in the feeling of their bare bodies pressed tight together. Rodrigue peppers Sylvain with kisses everywhere he can reach, from his neck to his shoulders to the crown of his head. He knows at some point, they will have to talk about what just happened. But that is a conversation for later.

For the time being, Sylvain is simply content to let Daddy hold him close.


End file.
